


Clipped Wings

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner had to go back to Tim. He couldn't believe he died and left Tim alone. He <b>had</b> to get back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is way out of character and probably the wrong way Conner came back but meh. I had to get it out. Inspired by [this](http://fwips.tumblr.com/post/18233822722/tim-kon-where-tim-received-a-blow-to-the-head-causing).

He had to find Tim.

It was Conner’s first few minutes back in his own time, and the first person that came to his mind was Tim. Not Clark, not Ma, but Tim. 

Gotham was a good place to start, and he hoped that Tim would be there, maybe sleeping in his apartment, or maybe being Tim Wayne and socializing with other people like Brucie. He listened for his heart, trying to drown out everyone else’s, and just listen to that special heart. 

He flew over parks, apartments, high rise condominiums, malls and the old buildings and theatres. He hadn’t gone to Wayne Manor yet, so he decided to fly over there, until he found it, in Gotham University. Tim was in school. 

He landed in the campus, and suddenly all eyes were on him, wondering what he was doing inside the school. Conner looked around, unable to find Tim in his current location, so he flew off and landed somewhere else in the campus, where it looked like a big park. There weren’t a lot of people, which he was thankful for. Before he went out he hid behind a stone pillar in the building and turned his shirt inside out to hide the shield.

Then there was a laugh. That was Tim’s laugh. 

“Tim,” he said, turning around to see Tim sitting beside another dark haired boy, taller, older than him. He had never felt so relieved, so happy to see someone. To see Tim. Because he was going to tell him. He was going to tell Tim how much he loved him, that he’d realized it. That he was never going to leave him again. Ever.

He watched him, not even caring to understand what Tim was telling his friend. “Tim…” he smiled. Tim was laughing. It was beautiful. 

Tim kissed the young man, and he kissed back.

What? 

He approached the bench Tim was on.

“Tim?” 

Tim looked up, cutting his conversation with the young man he was with. “Yes?” he looked at Conner. Conner looked back. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/18661600927/title-clipped-wings-pairing-timkon-inspired-by).


End file.
